


A HANDy Gift

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Please read this, you won't regret it :')Oneshot/drabble





	A HANDy Gift

"You know," said Pidge. "Right before Matt left for Kerberos, he gave me his glasses."

Oh! So that was how Pidge got those things. They didn't need them to see. Matt did though. So it was good that he could have them back now. 

Keith looked surprised. Then he turned to sort of glare at Shiro. "You didn't give me anything..."

Shiro paused. He didn't really have anything to give him. "Uh, I gave you the memories of my brotherly love to keep you warm at night...?" He tried with a grin. 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Shut up and give me something."

"Is my twice over resurrection not enough for you?"

Well. He had a point. But still. 

"I literally have no person possessions on me, Keith," Shiro continued. 

"I beg to differ."

"What are you--" then his eyes widened. "I am  _not_ giving you my arm, no!"

It was worth a shot. 


End file.
